rise of the frozen
by lexie1234
Summary: when Anna and Elsa become Disney princess, Anna fits right in. but when Elsa meets jack frost, a friend to the princess, will Elsa go to far, with dating the Dream-works boy? will the Disney princess allow the relationship of something beautiful grow between the two? or will the difference affect jack & Elsa forever. i couldn't find Disney or dream-work, so i had 2 use the 2 movies
1. meeting them

chapter 1- meeting them

i looked up at the castle. it was like 300 floors, 4 towers, over 300 rooms, and a mot beneath the bridge from the front door, to the dirt road.  
"Elsa. i love you. but i'm going to kick you if you don't get out!" Anna yelled, threatening to push me out of the pumpkin carriage. i grabbed my bag, and climbed out, with my little sister following me. the carriage drove off, and we walked up to the bridge, leading the way through the rows and rows of guards, staring me down. but yet, never moved their eyes. Anna ran passed me, badly wanting to meet the Disney princess we were going to become.  
"Anna. slow down. i can only run so fast in heels." i called, with a small and weak voice. i felt like raising my voice, would make the guards watch me that much more. she waited at the door for me, and as i approached she knocked on the big door. after less then 10 seconds of waiting, a tall and strong man answered the door. he was stunningly handsome, but nothing i would be interested in. his small black hair, was shinning in the light from the castle. he wore a suit, and glass' that made him look life he would do anything to serve. i figured he was the butler of the castle.  
"Anna? Elsa?" he asked. we watched his face, he was emotionless and a bit scary. all we could do was nod. "come in." he said. we walked in, and he shut the door. "i will take your bags." he said. Anna willing gave up her bag, while i didn't want to part with it. somehow he got it out of my hand, and lead me to a big room.  
"Cindy, please tell me you told Micky to come." belle said. i could tell her from a mile away. "oh. welcome Anna and Elsa." she said, drawing stares to me and my little sister. in the room, sat belle, Cinderella, Ariel, jasmine, and aurora.  
"Anna and Elsa. come sit down." Cinderella said, picking up her tea cup, and taking a drink.  
Anna did as she was told, and sat down next to Cinderella. she was all excited. she was happy to be there, sitting next to some of the most famous girls in the world. i stumbled over slowly, to a chair and sat down without a word.  
i looked at Cinderella. she had her hair into a bun, wore white heels, with small white shorts, and a light blue shirt. she locked her fingers together as she drank her tea, and crossed her legs. she wore clear earrings, blue bracelets and a blue heart necklace.  
"so we're having a big party tonight, to celebrate you two official becoming Disney princess. and becoming, a lady of the arts." jasmine said, gently. he black hair went down to her legs, that moved as she stroked the small tiger looking kitten in her lap. she wore a outfit a genie would, and was bare foot.  
"thank you." i said, sitting up straight and tall, with a fake smile on my face.  
"look, we're not in the movies, you can relax. your not going to get yelled at if, you don't sing in 5 minutes or less." Ariel told me, pulling her hair back, and tieing it with something. she wore a green shirt, blue skinny jeans and flip-flops.  
"Elsa has always been so stiff." Anna told, the princess of Disney.  
"maybe if we find her a boyfriend." Cinderella joked. the princess in the room laughed, and made me blush.  
"oh Elsa. you must relax. nobody's going to judge anything you say or do. even if someone does, we'll have Kevin kick them out." aurora said, trying to help me. "would you guys like some tea?" she asked. Anna and i nodded our heads, and soon the butler, know of Kevin came in with 2 tea's. i took a sip, like a queen would, and saw my sister drink like a child.  
"Elsa. what's wrong?" belle asked. i looked over at her, while placing the cup of tea on the pink table. i had just notice the whole room was pink. the rug, the fire place, the couch, the piano, even the wood floor, had purple and pink in it.  
"i just don't feel comfortable from Ariandelle. i'm happy to become a Disney princess, but its a lot to think about." i confessed.  
"being a Disney princess isn't all bad. you just have to do one or two movies, and soon, you'll be a hit. snow white, always said, 'if you can act like a Disney princess, you can be a Disney princess.' and we always trust the first princess." jasmine said, reciting what she had heard from snow white advice to the newer princess.  
"if you meet a couple more Disney people, then you'll start to like being in this big castle, for even the short time of a month." Ariel added to what jasmine said.  
i nodded my head, hoping the girls would change the subject. i felt scared, even with all the talk on Anna, and her coming up wedding.  
"and it's going to be huge!" Anna said, all happy. i could tell she really loved the guy she was with.  
"so. when's the wedding?" belle asked.  
"when Elsa's favorite season goes away." Anna smiled. i gave her the 'i'll get you back one of these days.' i gave her that look a lot. "so that's summer." Anna laughed. i could tell my face was all red, and it made her laugh.  
"so, are you getting married Elsa?" Cinderella asked, while i was drinking some tea. i began to choke on it, when she asked.  
"um...no." i said, when i could finally reach a breath.  
"well, every Disney princess needs her prince." belle said, drawing back the stares to me. again.  
"i don't need a husband. i'm happily married to Ariandelle." i said, setting the tea on the table.  
"well, i think it's about time you and Ariandelle need sometime apart." aurora laughed.  
"look. we can help you find a guy." Ariel said, leaning forward and fixing her pink dress.  
"thanks. but no thanks." i said.  
"oh. what about Jack?!" jasmine said, all excited like it was her first good idea in months.  
"jack frost?" belle asked. it really seems like they were ignoring my 'thanks, but no thanks.' "isn't he from dream works?"  
"yeah, but then again, this doesn't have to be just a Disney party!" Ariel pointed out.  
"true. when Ariel did her 3rd movie, we invited Sherk." belle told.  
"yeah that was the best party i remember." jasmine added.  
"and Else and jack would make a cute couple!" Ariel cried.  
"yeah, Elsa and jack would get along really well." Anna chirped in. yep, i'll get her back one day.  
"OK. lets invite jack to the party tonight." Cinderella said. "Kevin! can you call jack frost and invite him to the party tonight?!" she called.  
"OK mistress." Kevin called from the kitchen.  
"oh. we're sorry, Anna and Elsa. we forgot to show you around." aurora gasped. she stood, and walked out of the room with a "follow me please." me an Anna did as we were told, and followed the pink princess around the house. as we walked around the huge castle, it was hard to belive we didn't lose aurora. she seemed to have remembered this whole castle like the back of her hand. soon, we came to Anna's room.  
it was all pink. pink carpet, pink bed spread, pink dresser. even the windows were pink. and it was a big room too. it had about 4 windows, and a small fountain, that squirted pink water. Anna must have told them her favorite color was pink, and she must have told them mine was blue. Anna seemed excited with this big, girly colored room. i don't think i could have stood it, if aurora didn't pull me away to show me my room. which was right next to Anna's. my room had about 3 big windows, and was mostly blue. it had a shiny wooden floor, and about 3 blue rugs. i noticed, that there had been a balcony, over looking the front hall where you walk in. this scared me, because now if anyone was in my room, they could easily spy on anyone. i got my own blue bathroom as did Anna. and the room was big enough to hold 4 mini vans. yes 4.  
"you like it?" aurora asked, as i looked around the huge room.  
"like it? i love!" i cried. i felt like a little kid in a candy store.  
"well, now that your a Disney princess, this is your room. when ever you want to get away from Ariandelle, you can come here. and we'll always be here too." aurora explained. she shut the door, leaving me over 4 hours to prepare for tonight's party, where me and Anna would be the guests of honor.

* * *

**i kinda just relived one little thing. without the support of some of my best friends, i would never had really published this story. just to name a few, Ashley for making me type faster, so she could read before she moved (not anymore thank god!) Angalena for reading my story and yelling "WRITE MORE!". Micheal my "twin" who is almost like me, but better at drawing and scaring people. and let me just say, all those "sister" things Anna dose to Elsa, BLAME MICHEAL! NOT ME! :) i love you guys. (in that sisterly way) **


	2. the party

**(sorry for any spelling mistakes, i'm only 13, and can't spell any better them my 7 year old sister, but i'm trying to fix most of them)**  
chapter 2- the party

i peeked out into the main entrance. over 500 people crawled through the doors, trying to make their way in the castle.  
"Elsa. stop worrying. we are now Disney princess!" Anna said, with a bow. she had on her green dress, with her hair pined up. she claimed she liked it better, then what she normally wore, but what she normally wore included a pink tutu and big red ribbons.  
i had on my blue dress, that stopped at my knees. it was the color of a blue bird, and was cool for a walk in the park. i had my blondish bluish hair in a braid, that went down to the middle of my back. jasmine had helped me with my makeup, and belle with my hair. Cinderella and aurora had helped Anna. and Ariel did double checks on everything, to make sure this party went as planned. since we were newer, they offered to help. i wasn't going to waste my chance of getting to know my new friends, so i took up the offer. Anna didn't need an reason.  
"i'm not worried." i lied. just being close to famous Disney stars, made me nervous. it seemed impossible to keep my heart calm. could Anna hear it too? i took a deep breath, and we slowly made our ways to the stairs heading downstairs.  
"ah!" belle called as she saw us walk down stairs. she pulled me and Anna over to a few people, and soon we what met almost everyone in the castle. of coarse, most of the time, we didn't need to be told who they were, we knew exactly who they were from coda to tinker bell. soon, as i felt that i began to mix in with the crowd of people, hoping not one of the princess could find me, a girl with short brown hair appeared in front of her. she had on a long purple dress, and a beautiful crown with blue and green gems in it.  
"are you Elsa?" she asked.  
"yeah. and my sister is Anna."  
"i'm Repunzle. belle wanted me to introduce myself, before i can even think about having a bite to eat." Repunzle reminded me of Anna a little bit. "i really was looking forward to meeting you guys. and just let me say, you can always come to me, if you need anything."  
"yeah, there is something i'm wondering. i see that there are a lot of Disney princess, but why are there only 5. i guess 7 counting me and Anna. living in this one castle?" it had been bothering me since i got here.  
"well, Ariel lives in my castle, but she likes to visit a lot. and each princess has their own taste. so because Anna's the one who told us about you and her, we found this was the right place for you guys. and since you guys are sisters, we thought we should keep you guys together." Repunzle explained. "also. Cinderella told me to hook you up with jack frost." the princess laughed. i kept a straight face on, did the Disney princess really have me meet with someone?  
"i really don't need anybody. i've ruled the Arendelle, since the movie and before that, with the help of Anna of coarse." i tried to convince the princess.  
"well, she just got married. so, won't it be a bit harder? and besides, if your going to get married to somebody, he has to be in Disney." she walked away as she said this. i wanted to question her about marring someone in Disney, but i decided not to ask. maybe belle could explain it to me later.  
"ELSA!" i heard my name being called. i turned and saw Anna running up to me. "ELSA! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" my sister cried.  
"who?" i asked. but i didn't need to ask, she was going to tell me.  
"Kristoff!" she cried. this drew a few stares from the lions.  
"Anna. relax. you saw him every day in Arendelle. he hasn't changed that much. besides your married to the guy!" i said, in a lower voice.  
"i know, but i really missed him! you'll understand when your in love!" this made me want to yell at my sister, but because we were in public i held my togue.  
it was hard to believe i gave permission to get married. the man talks to a reindeer! that scares me a bit. well, better then Hans. the guy that had tried to kill us, and marry my sister the first day he met her. Kristoff at least keeps Anna safe. i would say under control but, you have to be a witch to do that.  
a carriage pulled up out side, and Kristoff came out. right away Anna ran outside, to her husband. i looked out the window, watching them greet each other with hugs and kiss's.  
"do you want that?" jasmine said behind me.  
"no! i don't need anybody but myself." i said.  
"Elsa. you won't know what love is, until you fall into it. like Anna and Kristoff, belle with the beast, or me with Aladdin." at that moment, Aladdin walked over and took jasmine by the hand. they walked into the ball room, where the music played.  
i looked over at the kitchen entrance, to see belle shaking hands with a pale man. he had light blue shaggy hair, almost looking white. he had on brown pants, a blue sweat coat, and wore no shoe's. belle pointed over at me, and the man turned to look at me. i quickly turned my head towards the window, to look back outside.  
"hi. i'm jack!" the man called. the music had seemed to get louder, so he had to yell to speak to me.  
"i'm Elsa!" i looked up at him, as he shook my hand.  
he yelled something, but i couldn't quite her him.  
"what? i didn't hear you!" i called. he pointed out the back door, and i shook my head. he lead the way out side. as we entered the forest that was behind the castle, i noticed the moon was out and full.  
"so your from that frozen movie right?" he asked.  
"yeah. and your from rise of the guardians." DUH! i wanted to smack myself up side the head.  
"yep. i work with the evil bunny." he laughed.  
"and i'm stuck with a sister, that if she has something on her mind, it happens." i really wanted to slap myself right now. but, i didn't want to seem as if i was that wired.  
"i don't think i could stand a sister like that." well, he did lose his sister.  
the wind blew, and i shivered. but it wasn't from being cold.  
"you cold?" jack asked.  
"no. the cold never bothered me."  
"oh. i see what you did there." we laughed.  
"hey want to go ice skating?" i asked. if i ice skate, maybe i'll talk better.  
"sure." he lead the way to the pond, that was quite deep in the woods. but, with all the noise's coming from the castle, we can find our way out.  
we froze the big pond, leaving the top layer icy, but underneath was still warm water. as we skated out on the ice, i was focused on where i was going, not what i was saying.  
"how long have you known the princess?" i asked.  
"the year when rise of the guardians. they invited me to their party, for the brave movie because, they thought i could have used some friends, with my movie coming out that same year." jack explained, while skating backwards. i skated faster to keep up with jack, and soon was skating right next to him. "your fast." he said.  
"thanks. your not so bad your self." i said, not taking my eyes off of him.  
"well, i am the guardian of fun." he said with a smile. he created a snowball, in his hand and threw it at me. i ducked and threw one back at him. jack threw one, when i wasn't looking and knocked me over. instead of hitting the ice, i felt cold arms catch me. i looked up, to see jack there, holding me inches above the ice. "you OK?" he asked. i shook my head yes, and he helped me back onto my feet. i felt my face go warm and red. i hope jack didn't notice. wait, was he blushing too? i looked down at my hand, and saw we were still holding onto each other. we quickly let go, and continued skating with our face's bright red. jack told me story's about him and the guardians, just to leave me wanting more at the end of his tales.  
"so wait, he really threw you in a sack!?" i cried.  
"yep. dream works didn't lie about that!" jack cried.  
"what did they lie about?" i asked. most movie compony's lie about the story their telling, to make it add up to the story a little better. like frozen, do you think Anna came to my door everyday sings "do you want to build a snowman?". OK. so she did, but that's not the point!  
"that i was like 316 years old."  
"so your not immortal?"  
"in a way. i'll still be a guardian, no matter how old i get, but i'll still age."  
"so right now, since you look 28. you are 28."  
"yep. but when i get to like 100, i'll stop aging. and i won't be some old man with a cane, making fun everywhere i go. i'll look the same way i am today, just taller and fatter." jack laughed, as he skated faster around the big pond. somehow i picked up my speed, and kept up with him.  
"careful, you don't want to break anything grandpa." i laughed.  
"you are one big worry-wort." i gave him a deadly look, and he tired to say something under his breath, but i heard him; "a pretty worry-wort." i smiled. he thought i was pretty?  
"thanks." i said. he looked over to me, and smile. his cheeks became a bright pink. i looked into his eyes. i couldn't tell if they were sliver or a really light blue. jack grabbed my arm, and made me stop skating. he leaned closer to me, and reached for something in my hair.  
"you have something in your hair." he pulled out a little green leaf. his eyes sparkled, as they watched mine. my heart beat faster, and i couldn't feel my legs, as they seemed to get shaker.  
then, jack got closer, and gently kissed me. i out my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes. he had a gentle, and soft touch. it was cold and sent chills down my back, good chills. i played with his hair, as he rubbed my back.  
"Elsa!" i heard Anna call for me. we broke apart, and headed back to the castle. when we got back, the party was still going on, and Anna was on the back porch calling for me. when she saw me come out of the woods, with jack she got a look on her face, that made me worried about what i was going to be asked. it was kind of a mixture of 'i was right' and 'oh my god!'  
"you called Anna?" i asked.  
"what were you guys doing in the woods?" she asked.  
"we were ice skating." jack answered. Anna shot jack a look, that said 'you better be right.'  
"belle wanted me to tell you, the party's almost over, so to say goodbye to jack." anna said to me. jack nodded.  
"see your later Elsa." jack said. he ran inside, and i waved to him, watching him till he was out of sight.  
"so. jack frost?" Anna said with a smile.  
"nothing happened" i sighed.  
"oh, i know. but. jack frost?"  
"shut up!" i said, as i walked inside the castle.  
as we went in, the crowds were leaving in packs. before i went up stairs to my room, i urned and saw jack waving to me. i waved back, and went to my room.


	3. not allowed?

**sorry if it took so long to get up, and if its to short, but i really thought i'd have more time with typing. and this chapter is really just focused on how cute of a couple jack and elsa would make, but i hope you enjoy. and thanks to all the people the comment, and liked my story. **

chapter 3- not allowed?

i laid on my bed, reading a book, really thinking about jack. he was perfect! and he's just like me!  
wait? do i like jack? he's funny. he's sweet. he's cute. i bet he can cook. ah! i love a man that can cook! every time i tried to take my mind off of him, he came right back to me. his blue hair, his sliver eyes, his pale skin, and cold lips. just thinking about him sitting next to me, made my little heart flutter. i wonder what he thinks about me?  
"Elsa?" there was a knock on the door.  
"come in." belle came in, she had on her yellow dress, but looked worried. i closed my book, and faced her. "what do you need?" i asked.  
"Elsa. i saw you having a lot of fun with jack to night." i nodded my head, she seemed worried that i was having fun. "do you like jack?" she asked, getting a little bit more worried.  
"i think so. and i think he likes me too." i said.  
"oh Elsa!" belle cried. she shut the door, and came and sat next to me. "you can't like him. and he can't like you!"  
"what do you mean?" i asked. now i was getting scared.  
"i mean. it's nice to have a friend like jack, from a different place, but you guys can't be anymore then friends."  
"what do you mean from a different place?"  
"jack is dream works. we're Disney." she was talking about the compony's. "you can't date him, you can't be with someone from different compony's."  
"why not? i mean, what's wrong with dating someone from different compony's?"  
"is's barriers. it's strictly not allowed. do you remember Princess Tamina? from the sand of time?" belle asked.  
"no."  
"exactly. Tamina fell in love with rocky from rocky and the Bullwinkle show. the Jay Ward productions. soon, people started to find out, and the movie and show disappeared, and so did Tamina and rocky." belle explained. "we don't want that to happen to you or jack. or Anna. or anybody. because whatever might happen, you guys could end up getting hurt."  
"then, why did you guys try to hook me up with jack?" i asked.  
"because, you guys have the same powers, and you needed a friend, so we thought hey, why not jack. then it occurred to me, you and jack might start to like each other." belle spoke with a gentle voice, trying to keep me calm.  
"so, i'm not allowed to go out with jack?"  
"no. and if you do, both movies will get hurt. we don't want to see you suffer, so that's why i came to warn you."  
"thank you belle." i said.  
"are you OK?"  
"yeah. i just got told, i'm not allowed to be with the one i like, but, yeah im OK."  
"do you want to cry?" belle asked.  
yes  
"no. i'm going to go to bed." i said. i took a deep breath, to stop anything from coming. belle nodded, and left my room. as soon as i heard her go up the stairs to her room, i flopped down onto my pillow. and let the river flow long and hard. jack. he was the only thing on my mind. jack frost. he's perfect! and i can't be with him!

i woke up, to the smell of bacon. i changed my outfit, and went down stairs.  
"it smells good." i said, taking in the fresh smell of breakfast.  
"morning honey." jack said from the stove. my heart skipped a beat.  
"morning." i said, as i sat down.  
"mommy!" a little girl yelled, as she ran into the kitchen. she jumped on my lap, and used my arm as if it were a shield. she had my hair, and jacks eyes. she wore a crystal dress, with dark and light blue snow flakes on it., and her nails were painted a light blue. she had pale skin, like me and jack, and her hair was in a French braid like mine. she seemed to be about 2 or 3. "Michel is chasing me!" she cried while laughing. she pointed to the door, and at that moment, a little boy about 6 or 7 ran in.  
"i'm going to get you Susie!" the boy cried, while tickling the little girl in my lap. the boy had jack's hair, but my eyes. he wore a gray shirt, and brown jeans. both him and the little girl were bare foot, and were they both had the same skin and nose's. my nose.  
"mommy! save me!" the little girl laughed. i began to tickle the little boy, while holding the girl to my side.  
"dad! tag in! tag in!" the boy called. jack ran over, and began to tickle me.  
"hey!" i cried. i set the little girl down and she ran over to the boy, and began tickling him, till he had fallen on the floor. jack picked me up by the waist, and lifted me into the air. and then, he began to lower me and kissed my gentle.  
"mommy's captured!" he cried. he picked up the little girl, and began to tickle her, until she could barley breath. he lifted her up, and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Susie's captured!"  
"guys rule!" the boy yelled, while curled up in a ball on the floor. jack walked down to me, and kissed me, for the longest time. this was perfect!

"Elsa?" Anna cried from the other side of the door. i sat up. it was all just a dream. i great dream, but all just a dream.  
"yeah Anna?" i asked. i looked in the mirror by my bed. i looked horrible. my makeup was smudged, and i had fallen asleep in the dress i was wearing at that party.  
"i'm going to go to the farmers market with Kristoff and jasmine. do you want to come?"  
"no thanks." i ran into the bathroom, and took a quick shower. i had changed into my blue dress with long sleeves. it had a touch of simpleness. with a light blue snowflake on the side, it was darker around my arms, and the dress itself went down to my knee's. i slipped on my blue flats, and i wore blue blush, and my red lipstick. but a through the morning, i couldn't get my mind off jack.  
i ran down stairs, and got myself just an apple.  
"not hungry?" i heard behind me. i turned quickly, and saw jack there behind me. he laughed at my frigtened look.  
"what are you doing here?" i asked.  
"the princess asked me to drop by really quick, and pick up some stuff. it seems as if belle wants her old book case out of here, and she couldn't push it down the stairs herself." jack pointed to the book shelf now broken into pieces at the bottom of the stairs.  
"OK. how the heck did i miss that?" i asked, taking a bite out of my fruit.  
jack looked around, and saw no princess were watching but me. he leaned to my cheek, and pecked it gently, then ran off to the cookies Cinderella had just made. i smiled, and my cheeks turned red. i turned to jack, and saw him smiling away at what he had just done. i made a small snowflake in my hand, and blew it. it was sent to jack, and landed on his cheek, as he chew the chocolate chip cookie. he gave his steady smile, as belle walked in the kitchen.  
"hey guys." belle said. she had on a pair of jeans, and a a shirt that said 'keep calm and read on'.  
"belle. do you mind if i leave some old books here? i have some i don't read anymore." jack asked. but then a question popped into my mind. how much time would the guardian of fun have to read a book?  
"go ahead. but, before you do that, you might die from a Disney princess killing you." belle brought up, as jack stole another cookie.  
"please. im not scared of little old Cinderallie." then, Cinderella walked in.  
"JACKSON THOMAS FROST! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cinderella growled at- Jackson? jack grabbed 3 more cookies, and stuffed the one in his mouth, and flew off. Cinderella chased him out of the house, while yelling very 'not-so-Disney-princess' words at jack.  
belle ran over, and stole a cookie.  
"what? the more jack took, the better." belle said, taking off to her room with the cookie. i bit the apple again, and headed back upstairs to my room.


	4. secret letters

chapter 4- secret letters.

i sat in my room, for a couple of hours, waiting for the time to drift by. the princess's were mostly outside and around town, or hanging out with their prince's. it was around 5:00 in the afternoon. nobody was at home besides Kevin, me, and belle. i was enjoying a book, all into it, in my own little world. '"are you perfectly harmless too?" he laughed. his eyes flashed. "not when you're around."' i read from the book Anna got me for my birthday. "superstitious" 'he kissed her. tenderly. a long, sweet kiss. "when I'm with you, I'm truly dangerous.' the story was getting so intent.

"only when im around you!" a voice said near my shoulder. i froze with fear. the man grabbed my right shoulder, and kissed my left cheek. i spun around, to face jack, laughing at the frightened me.

"Jackson frost! don't you dare scare me like that!" i cried, standing up, to face him.

"sorry, but you were reading a scarier book, it was all quiet, and i had the perfect chance, so i took it." jack kissed my cheek again, making my heart beat speed up. "your very easy to scare."

"i maybe, but at least i know its wrong to scare someone when their reading a R.L stine book!" i cried, throwing the book on my bed.

"sorry honey." he said, patting my head. i rolled my eyes, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"alright jack. what brings you here?" i asked, looking up at my boyfriend.

"belle said i could leave some old books here. the guardian of fun, has no time to read. and no room for anymore books." i giggled. "so, you can put down this creepy tale, and read something new." i knew what jack was planning.

"really? whats the story called?" i asked, knowing exactly what jack frost was planning. "the great escape. so, i hope you pick it up sometime." jack smiled. "i have to get going." jack said. "but first." he took my hand, and kissed me, for the longest of time. it felt like an hour has passed, but i know that is impossible.

"Elsa!" belle called. jack broke apart from me, and flew out the open window.

"yes belle?" i called, taking a step out my door.

"tell jack, its time for him to leave!"

"jack left a while ago!" such a lie.

"no he didn't! i can see his shadow outside the window." truly one of the wisest Disney princess's said. i looked out my window, and saw jack flying away. i ran down stairs, to see belle eating a cookie.

"belle. can i borrow a book from your room?" i asked. belle's room was filled with books.

"go ahead." belle answered. i took off to her room, and began searching for the book jack told me about. 'the great escape' i found the book, and rushed to my room. i shut my door, and jumped onto my bed. i had read the great escape before, and believed it was OK. but now, it was the best book i could ever find. as i opened the book a letter fell out. it was sealed with a blue snowflake, and smelled like jack. as i opened the letter, i heard footsteps rush around. i jumped over to my door, and turned the lock. ever since i was a child, i hated locking my door. but now...it's for jack. and only jack. i sighed, and rushed back to my bed, where the letter await. i opened it up, and moved my lips as i read.

"dear Elsa. i feel lost without. knowing, that your sitting there, alone. i wish i was there. i wish i was there, next to you, poking you in your side, until curl up like a little baby. until, i wrap my arms around you, and hold you close to me, until i can hear you fall asleep in my arms. then, i'll feel happy. i really feel like, every time i see you, your newer. but, yet i feel like i've known you my whole life. when's the next time i can see you? -Jack" a tear fell from my eye to the paper. when was the next time i would see Jack? when will i get to hold his hand?

"Elsa?" Anna called from the other side of my door. i ran over, unlocked it, and poked my head out. "you wanna go out and get something to eat?" she asked.

"i'm sorry Anna. but i'm busy." i said, denying my little sister's question.

"busy missing Jack?" as she said his names my eyes lit up.

"no..." i said, not wanting to lie to Anna.

"yes. you feel like you'll never get to see him again, you're in pain, just thinking about Jack, not next to you. the fact, that he could be thinking about you, or some other girl. and the worst part is, that you guys love each other, but something's keeping you apart." only my sister knows me best.

"Anna...your so right..." I confessed. "how did you know?" i cried.

"cause, that's how I felt about Kristof. before I saw him, after so long. before I felt him hug me. before he got here. I felt distant from the world. and all I needed, was him."

"so how did you get over it?" I asked. wait was I asking Anna for love advice?

"talk to him! after I got Kristof back, I felt so happy. I didn't want to ever let him leave!" Anna cried.

"OK. thank you Anna." I said, closing my door. I wait- with my head pressed against the door, waiting for her to leave. when she did, i slid to the floor, and hid my head in my hands, knowing that Jack wasn't going to be let in this castle, if the princess found out he was there to see me. i stood, from my slump and wandered over to my desk, taking out a piece of paper, and envelope, and a pen, to write a letter.

"dear Jack. I'm trying to keep calm. I really am. but, I really feel like i can't go without you anymore. i just want, my prince charming. and you are him! Jack, i really want to see you more, but the fact that if we get caught together, both of our movies will be punished. and i don't want to see Anna hurt. or you, or anybody. Jack, please don't make me feel stuck. please find away to get me out of this pit -Elsa"

* * *

**i am so sorry i haven't posted anything lately. my computer's been broken, and I've been stuck in a boring pit for what seems like years. I've been working on the story the whole time though. it notebooks and phones. and there might be the small fact that i have writers block for this story. **


	5. sisters and misters

chapter 5- sisters and misters

it's been days since i've last seen Jack. i've been hanging out with Anna. so, there was no need to cry at home. Anna already knew the pain that i had felt, and she said that i was the stronger then any person she could find. i really doubt that, but then again. she's been locked in a castle for years, and only knows a man that tried to kill us, and her husband. that talks to a reindeer.  
"and then, he caught me in his arms. and i was like. 'that was like a crazy trust exercise.' and i didn't even look at his face. he told me it was the wiredest face he could ever find. but, he dose talk to a reindeer..." As we walked through the town, Anna went on and on about her husband. it's amazing how much Kristoff put up with my baby sister. i think i would have even pushed her out of the sled, when she started going on and on about Hans. "Elsa. i no you really miss Jack." Anna said. as she spoke i glared a her, as she said Jack's name.  
"Anna. not here!" i cried. people started to stare. most of the people wandering the street were from old Disney movie's. no princess were there, just characters from the older movies.  
"well it's true." she said. we walked further along in the street, and saw the movie theater playing Snow White. "i'll grab the popcorn." Anna said, as we got the tickets. we had watched the movie over a 100 times, but i still loved it. "you stay!" she cried as if i were an animal.  
"woof." i laughed, as she turned the conner, to hunt down the 7-11. then, 2 arms grabbed me, and dragged me into the ally way by the theater. the hands covered my mouth, and held my arms, so i couldn't escape.  
"good evening Elsa." a female voice said. she wore a green cloak, that covered her dress and face. all i could see was her red lips, and her pale white skin. that's all i needed.  
"snow white?" i tried to say, behind the man's large hand.  
she laughed. "yes. i knew you would catch on, quickly. and i know about your little relationship. Elsa. you've been told not to see him."  
"Jack?" i asked.  
"yes. i mean Jack. you know your not allowed to see him. you know, that if you two continue dating, you will be forced to leave Disney, and then, you and your sister will disappear. your movies will be as if they never existed." the oldest princess threatened.  
"i know. but, maybe we can work something out?" i asked. she looked up at me, with fierce in her eyes. she looked at me, as if that wasn't going to happen.  
"No! you must leave Jack alone. no more even seeing Jack as a friend. or else you sister will suffer." my eyes grew wide, as she said something about Anna.  
i tried to yell at her, but the man's hand gripped on my mouth.  
she laughed, at my scared face. "that's right. your all that your sister has left. your parents are dead. and your the only family you have left. and the snowman isn't going to save her today." as Snow white talked more and more, she seemed eviler and eviler.

(this is how i really see snow white)

"do you see my point young Elsa? Jack, or Anna. you do love them both so dearly much. but, the more you decided, the easier it is for you to remember..." she leaned in close to my ear. "i own you, and your sister." she backed away, and walked out of the dark ally. her 2 "buddys" followed her, as if they owed her something.  
did the queen of disney, just threaten me?  
do i have to chose between the man i love, and my sister?  
why didn't i decied to scream for help? or even cry? why did i just sit there, as if i were scared  
yes. she did.  
yes. i have too.  
because i was. scared. the key word around my life. scared. Elsa. you might be a a queen in one place, but here. your no different then Anna.  
a princess in trouble.  
a princess in danger. in need of her prince charming.  
but prince charming wasn't allowed to save me. at least my prince charming. my prince charming wasn't allowed to show his face around me. not if, i want my sister happy, and safe.  
happy and safe.  
safe and happy.  
happy.  
safe.  
happy.  
safe.  
"Elsa!" i heard, i turned my head, and saw Anna looking in the ally way. she rushed to my side, and check to make sure i was OK. i can't say i was. "what happened?" she asked. i looked at her. her blue eyes told me she was worried about me. she didn't look happy, nor safe.  
i've already failed?  
tears started welling in my eyes, as i fell to her shoulder.  
"it's OK Elsa. cry. just cry." she said, rubbing my back. last time something like this happened, was when Elsa had skinned her knee while we were playing on the ice. i didn't know what to do, so i leaned her on my shoulder, and rubbed her back. and told her to let it all out on my dress. to just cry her tiny heart out.  
"thank you Anna." i said, in between tears. i didn't want to explain to her why i was crying, but i felt as if i had too. like all the tears that have been pushed to the side over the years, had just built a wall and had now fallen.  
"any time Elsa." Anna whispered. was i really willing to risk my baby sister for a man?  
a man that understood me.  
but, she's my sister.  
you've been alone all your life. you deserve to be happy.  
i'll be happy with Anna.  
you can't love Anna like you love Jack.  
no, but sisters before misters.  
misters are cuter!  
really?  
i had this argument inside of my head for about 5 minutes, thinking i could chose Anna, then going back to Jack. as i did this, tears came out of my eyes like Niagara falls. once i was finally done, Anna spoke up.  
"Elsa? do you still want to catch the movie?" she asked.  
"no." i cried. i didn't want to see Snow white ever again!  
"i got candy, wanna take a walk through the park?" she asked. i nodded my head yes, and we rose, making way for the beauty of a park. as we walked, we talked and chewed on gummy bears, and drank soda's. i felt happy, not talking about lovers. but instead talked about the past that we had lived out of. like Anna coming to my door each and every day it snow'd and singing. and Anna talked to me, about how much she loved to bother me, by singing in my door knob.  
one thought occurred to me, that without Jack i was always sad, but without Anna, i was never happy. i love them both. but what was there i could do?  
pick? no! picking between my boyfriend, or my sister.  
Anna...  
Jack...  
Anna...  
Jack...  
Anna...  
Jack...  
Anna...  
Jack...  
Anna...  
Jack...  
"Elsa?"


	6. Holly Springs and Mericcup

chapter 6- Holly Springs and Mericcup  
"Jack!" bunny cried, bringing me back to the real world. "did you hear anything i said?" the rabbit cried.  
"um...hop. hop. hop. carrot? hop. i. ruined. easter." was my only answer. the rabbit his his forehead.  
"my god! PITCH IS BACK." i sat up, and fell off my staff, "ha!" he laughed.  
"bad bunny!" Tooth cried, pulling bunny's ear. "Jack? what are you day dreaming about?" she asked. as she did, bunny turned to Sandy.  
an arrow floated above sandy's head, pointing to me. then a heart appeared.  
"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST IS IN LOVE?!" Tooth cried. i rubbed my temple, as bunny did after about an hour of "hanging out with him" and by "hanging out with him" i mean bothering him.  
"this is why i used to tell Sandy everything about my love life." i pointed my finger to the sand man, and he smiled and shrugged his shoulder.  
"WHO IS SHE?!" Tooth turned back to Sandy, who i was shooting death shots at. it wasn't like i was embarrassed of seeing her or anything, but if tooth knew her name, she would hunt poor Elsa down. and i don't mean searching online for Facebook profiles, and Instagram page's. no. she'll use her little teeth army, to learn more about Elsa.  
"i refuse to tell you anything about Holly Springs. and tell me more about Pitch returning." i told. wanting to know more about Pitch, and not letting Tooth know too much about Elsa.  
"Holly Springs...i'll get right on that..." Tooth said under her breath. "i'll have my baby tooth army hunt her down and-" Bunny interrupting her with a cough.  
"Pitch had returned. but, once again we don't know what or where he is. she can now change form of anything. and will change form of anything. Jack. i'm not really sorry to say, but he's coming after you first." Bunny told me, whispering the not. "that also means, he'll do anything to get to the one's you care about most."  
"Jack Holly might be endanger!" Tooth cried. as she said Elsa's fake name, Sandy looked over at me. a bubble appeared above his head, that he a picture of Elsa. before Bunny or Tooth could look over at the Sand man, i spoke up.  
"where's north?" i asked.  
"preparing for Christmas. wondering around the world, looking for what gifts the kids want." Bunny explained. "so he put me in charge of warning you guys. and of the workshop."  
"and of having the yeti's sack me, and stuff me down that smelly hole you made..." i said under my breath. North could have put me in charge, i mean. he needs me! i make the snow on the ground, so it's harder for the children not to see his foot steps. without me, his job would be too easy!  
"well i had to get you here somehow."  
"it's called texting!" i cried. "or a phone call!" i added.  
"Bunny goes old school. now! tell me about Holly!" i sighed as i was forced to tell lies about how my girlfriend looked. i was cool with that. just fine. even if Tooth wasn't the bloody tooth fairy, i would still lie to her about Elsa. cause i just didn't trust her at all. or Bunny. and Sandy...why do i get that feeling that North already knew about Elsa? i wouldn't be surprised. i mean, the guy is saint Nick. the person who knew my girlfriend much before she was a Disney star. Much before i was a Dream works star.  
i know the rules though. Disney, and Dream works. not allowed. but, when was the last time i listen to the rules? North probably knows too. he's too much like a father to me, to make me lose the one i love. he wouldn't dare...but, not like he wouldn't dare have yeti's capture me. like he wouldn't dare push me off the cliff...well, i can fly. so if he did, i would OK. but he wouldn't!  
"Jack!" Bunny called again, as i started thinking about Elsa.  
"oh Bunny! let him have his daydreams!" Tooth cried. they all turned to Sandy who was using his hand to react my day dreams. i quickly woke up, and his sand fell to the floor, before they could see Elsa's face.  
"Jack focus, you can't hang around Holly that much!" Bunny cried.  
"why?!" me and tooth said that the same time.  
"because, the more Pitch knows about her, the more he'll use her to harm you, or worse us. and if your falling for her, like fools to a queen, then Pitch can easily see who she is, and what harmful thing he can do." Bunny told me. Elsa. harmed. Pitch. hurt. snowflake? these images came to mind, and i relieved to protect the one i love, i have to stay away from her. but. how could i stay away from her? my Elsa? my perfect little snowflake? i don't think i could stand it. and what about her? could she go without me for weeks. maybe months?

years! it might be years before i can go out with Jack again. just seeing Jack could harm both him and Anna. sometimes, i feel like fate s trying to screw me up!  
"Elsa?" i turned, and saw a girl with lots of red and busy hair walking towards us. i knew exactly who she was.  
"Merida?" i called. she shook her head, as she approached us. "my god! i haven't seen you in forever!" i cried, wrapping my arms around her neck.  
"i know! its been forever!" she cried, with her Scottish accent. "how've ya been?" she asked.  
"just fine. you never told me, that being a Disney princess was harder then i thought!" i cried.  
Anna cleared her voice.  
"oh right. Merida. you remember my younger sister, Anna. and Anna, you wouldn't remember Merida but she was my best friend besides you when we were young." i introduced us.  
"i remember the wee girl. pushed me into my fair shares of snow piles. and because of you with your good aim with snowballs, i learned how to climb mountains." Anna's eyes widened, as Merida told us Anna taught her how to climb.  
"i taught Merida DunBroch how to climb?" my baby sister cried.  
"and aim a snow ball." Merida added. Anna laughed, as we wondered off to explore the park we were in.

right away Merida found the archer court. no doubt she would. she made the chairs in the throne room, targets.  
we 3 took turns, shooting the arrows, with Merida's bow.  
"remember when we were young, and you tried to shot the arrow at the apple on Anna's head?" i asked Merida as it was her turn, trying to mess her up.  
"WAIT- WHAT?!" Anna cried.  
"don't worry wee one. i don't miss." Merida shot the arrow, hitting the target bulls-eye.  
"you know that explains that bald spot i had for a couple of years. HEY, YOU TOLD ME DAD DROPPED ME ON MY HEAD WHEN I WAS YOUNG!" Anna pointed her finger to me.  
"i was young!" i cried, as Merida handed my the bow.  
"that was a month ago!" Anna cried, as i shot the arrow. i hit the end line. "so. Merida. do you have a boyfriend?" Anna bugged.  
"no. i am free as a Wisp." Anna prepared to shoot. "don't lose that arrow lass. it's the last one i have." Merida warned.  
"don't worry. i'll split your other arrow in half, like you did." Anna was referring to the movie. the arrow was shot, much off the target, and a large shirk was heard. then, a large explosion.  
"Anna" Merida gritted through her teeth. "your coming with me, to get that." i had seen Merida fight a cursed bear before, so she wasn't scared of whats on the other side of the target. but since i was scared of what Merida would say to Anna, if there were no Disney people around. so i tagged along to keep her calm.

"it's OK Toothless." a man with shaggy brown hair said. he had armor on, with red paint on it. next to him was a large black dragon, with armor on, and the same red marks on it. he had on a saddle, and a fake wing on of his sides. in the boy's hand, was Merida's arrow.  
"excuse me. may i have my arrow back?" Anna asked, approaching the man.  
"i think that might be a bad idea, if you shot that." he handed the arrow to Merida, who was standing in the middle of me and Anna. then he looked at me and Anna. "arn't you two from that new Disney movie Frozen?" he asked. i nodded my head yes. "and you must be from that Brave movie." the boy said pointing to Merida. "so, Anna, Elsa, and Merida." he pointed to us as he said our names.  
"that i am." she told him. "and your from the movie, How to Train your Dragon" Merida asked. "Hiccup?" the boy nodded.  
"and this is Toothless." the dragon was sitting like a dog, waiting for a treat. he smiled, with the lack of teeth.  
"ha! the beast is toothless!" Merida laughed. Toothless cocked his head, as if wondering why Merida was laughing. then he took a few steps to Merida, and knocked her down, with a lick of his tongue. Hiccup quickly pulled the dragon away from Merida, and offered his hand to help her up. then, i saw both Anna and Toothless grown the same smile.  
when the were standing tall again, Anna bumped into Merida, who was now forced to lean on Hiccup. Toothless saw this as a chance, and swang his tail, and hit Hiccup's leg. making him fall back in the grass, with Merida on him.  
"sorry..." she stuttered, falling into Hiccup's deep green eyes. about to get off of him, but he held her hips. they were stuck. right where they were. After minutes of holding her still, he let her go, shocked at what he had just did. she slid off of him, and he stood up.  
"sorry. i didn't know where my head was." he offered his hand to help Merida up to her feet.  
"it's OK." the two blushed a bit. and Anna and Toothless were proud at what they had just caused. they had caused a beautiful relationship to bloom.


	7. Evil smiles and nice fairies

**Chapter 7- Evil smiles and nice fairies**

Now bored out of my mind, I blew snowflakes into the air.

"No more seeing Elsa? How's this going to work?" this confused me more than math did. I blew into the air, waiting for the flakes to pop out, and float up to the heavens like a bird. Nope. Not even that kept my mind off of Elsa. The snowflakes made a perfect smile. Her perfect smile. Her perfect, lovely, lonely, smile. Gone? Forever?

There's a difference between family, friends, career, and that one person you love. Elsa's only family left is her baby sister. Friends included the evil princess. And for crying out loud, she's in a movie. That's more than a career all on its own!

_And then there's me. The one who loves her more than friends or family could ever. The one meant to protect her, till the very end._

Of course she could protect herself. But something told me, that I needed to be there. So when she couldn't. So when she wanted to cry, she could.

"Jack Frost. You're getting too into this." I told myself, not trying to keep my voice low anymore. Not even trying.

Nope. Nothing could keep my mind off of the "snow queen" who formed a magical castle out of ice, just so she could dance and sing. Nope. Not even thinking of the giant ice monster surrounding the said castle. But, the smirk on my face grew, and grew and grew. Yep. An evil plan. Not evil evil, not evil like Pitch. Good evil. Jack Frost evil. Yeah, that evil. The evil that all kids under 13 have. And teenagers have, until they become adults. Yeah, that's the evil they learn from Mr. Jack Overland Frost.

I stood up, and grabbed my staff. Only partly knowing where I was going. Mostly half from stuff I had learned just from hanging out with Elsa, and it was almost dark. But hey. It's a small world. And I could travel all night. Please. It will be easy to hunt it down.

"BORED!" Anna yelled, running around the park. Merida had left after she went to hang out with Hiccup. Yep. My sister and a dragon made a Viking and our princess fall in love.

"Anna. Want to head back to the castle?" I asked.

"No!" Anna cried. Right. The last thing she wanted to do was sit in a castle and slowly melt away like a snowman. But heck! That's what I wanted to do. It was around the middle of spring, and the air was already starting to get warm. I think I would go to my ice castle when summer showed its ugly rear end.

"It's nice out!" exactly why I wanted to go.

"What do you want to do?" I whinnied back, in the same tone Anna had.

"Let's see. We could ride our bikes?" she asked, with her Anna smile.

"What bikes?" I asked.

"Umm…" the stopped Anna. Yep, that would keep her thinking. And by the time she had an idea, it would be dark, and we would be forced to leave. "Ice cream?" ah! Something we could both agree on!

"That sounds fine." Of course, it was the only thing to do, with 2 girls, when 1 hated the cold, and the other loved it.

We headed to the ice cream place, which was owned by the only other frozen girl in the Disney universe. Periwinkle and her evil sister Tinkerbelle. We walked up to the counter, and the little Tinkerbelle stood there. She had a little notepad in her hands, and a giant pencil.

She rung and the small bell sound was like music to my ears.

"I'll take a chocolate, in a cone and sprinkles." Anna said. The tiny fairy nodded her head, and wrote down my sister's order, then looked at me.

"Same as she's having." Tinkerbelle shook her blond hair, and flew into the shop. I watched as she floated around completing the order, then using a tiny bit of pixie dust, the treats floated over to us. Anna's ice cream had rainbow sprinkles, while mine had blue snowflakes. I looked at Tinkerbelle, and saw her pointing to her sister, who was in the kitchen, getting someone their creamy treat. She turned to me, and waved. I waved back, and headed over to a picnic table.

We chomped down our ice creams and enjoyed the feeling of freezing cold milk running down my throat, as I tried to ignore a feeling of pain in my heart. A feeling that I know would be missing, until I saw Jack again.

I turned my head, and saw him. "Jack?" I called, as he spun around and looked at me as if I were a ghost that he would never see. I looked at his frost bit lips, that said words i was unable to read.

Is it, no?

Now very clearly, he said no, no, no, over and over again. What was he planning? No cute childish smirk on his face. And he had lost his evil smile, he gets before planning something. Could he be hiding something? But, he wouldn't do that. Not to me. I hope not.

What was Jake Frost hiding from me?

* * *

**hey guys. i've been really busy with work, and as soon as i get home i fall asleep. these GIANT tests are putting a lot on my shoulders, and i feel like running 3 laps is too much work now and days (well...it always was...) and the weathers got me sick, so lets see what i'll give up, when im hacking like a 40 year old smoker. COMMENT TIME!**

**i will kind of try this, now that i have quite a few to comment to.**

**Lillyluvone- RUIN THE MOMENT? WON'T YOU? sorry. but heck, can't she hang with the dragons for a bit? i mean, GIVE HICCUP THE MOMENT. plus i didn't type that...Toothless and Anna did...**

**Cornyflower- hey thanks. i'll try harder. i just changed writepad thing (not the real name, but im too lazy to move my mouse over and find out) to a different one, so we'll see how this works out. BUT TO ANNOY YOU- i ain't seen nothin wrong with da story (sorry, i had to...)**

**Guest- jokes on you. i don't know what that word means. and sorrry, but i jusft hapen to failed every spelllling test i have ever beeeen in. and theres alot. hey, i've been dooing themm since i was your agge. :)**

**SEE YOU PEOPLES LATER! (well...i wont...unless, i like stalk you or something...OH WHALE!)**


End file.
